U&I
by umi luna
Summary: Jaden a 15 year old girl is searching for something but she doesn't know what it is, and to top it all she has a dark secret. what will happen when she meets Jesse the only person who might know something about her past. Spiritshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Jaden

So this is my first story... and yeah tell what you think and if you want me to continue and if its horrible just tell me to stop.

U&I

"_I'm tired of the loneliness and the pain my heart feels. How many time have I wish for my heart to be complete. It's like I have a hole in my heart_" I was saying this to myself. I was sitting in my bed looking outside the window. "_What is this feeling?"_ I heard a knock on the door.

"_Come in_" I said. I stood up and look at myself in the mirror to see if my eyes weren't red from all the crying I did. To my dismay they were. I was wearing a pink dress. And pink sandals. My hair is short on the back and long on the front. Its chocolate color like my eye, but my hair has a little orange on top. My eyes were a little red from crying.

"_Jay your father and sister are waiting for you downstai-"_My cousin Alexis saw my eyes and didn't bother to finish her sentence .She just ran to where I was_"what happen are you ok? Did something happen?" _I could see her brown eyes full of worry. But I just couldn't tell her what was wrong if I did she might tell my dad and that is something I don't want my dad to know. My cousin Alexis has blond hair, brown eye she is as tall as me. She is studying to be a scientist just like my dad that's why she lives with us.

"_I'm ok Lex, don't worry about it. I just didn't sleep well last night_." I assure her, she just stare at me and sighed sadly before following me.

-U&I-

When I enter the living room I saw my dad and sister sitting. My dad has black eyes. He is 35 years old but looks like he is 24. He always has a smile on his face but not today his eyes showed concern just like my sister's eyes. My twin Haou, She looks just like me except for her eyes. Her eyes have a golden color and when she gets mad they shine. I could feel my family staring at me, I guess I looked worst than usual.

"_I'm going to work at the office all day, Eat breakfast without me…. And Jaden are you ok? Are you having problems?" _I guess he couldn't hold it for too long. I've asked them to not bother and ignore me, because I don't know what's wrong with me. So far Haou has been the only one to listen to my request. "_Yes father I'm ok no need to worry. I'm just sleepy_" my dads just sigh and left. Alexis said she was going for some tea and left too, leaving me alone with Haou.

"_It's very clear that you are not ok._" Haou said looking at me with worry eyes.

"_I could say the same thing about you. Your eyes tell me you've been crying. But no one notices….Do you feel the same way as I do?_" Haou and I have special abilities or that's what we call them at least. I can see a person's heart or emotions just by looking at their eyes. Haou can see other people's aura. There are other things we might be able to do but we are not sure yet what they are.

"_Empty and lonely_…"Haou said looking at her feet. I knew it she is feeling the same thing. Haou and I are like the same person. "Like you are missing a part of you" She finish. I nodded.

Alexis came with a tray of cups and cookies. "_You two really are the same person_" Her eyes were sad and distant. I knew she was remembering the past. "_Lex would you help us find what's wrong with us?"_ My words braght her back from memory lane.

"…_..Well I'm not very sure what exactly is that you are looking for but I think you should star by going to school. All your life you have been in this house don't you get bored of the same stuff everyday?_" We stared at her like she was crazy. Finally Haou said" _You know what I think that's a pretty good idea. What do you say Jay. Should we give it a try?_" Haou said, I couldn't believe she was saying that, I was so shock that it took me some minute to answer. "_Have you gone insane? WE can't go to school. What if they find out what we are?" I snapped "And if they did what would happen to our father? What if they find about our abilities?"_ BY now I was yelling which was a bad idea, because my dad came running like a maniac.

"_What happen?"_ my dad had a really scare look on his face. The tree of us just sweat drop. _"Nothing father we were just arguing."_Haou said then she looked at me '_**Jaden if you keep on thinking what if you will never move forward' **_Haou said in my mind. Did I mention we could use telepathy to talk to each other? Anyways she was right I need to know what this feeling is. I'm never going to get anywhere if I'm stuck in this house. "_Dad Haou and I want to go to school can we?"_ a said with pleading eyes.

My dad wasn't shook about my question. I guess he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "_Ok you'll attend D-academy staring next week" _we cheer "_but_…" we stop "_If anybody finds out what you are or who you were. You will never go to the outside world ever again. That goes for you to Alexis. Don't let anyone find their secret_" We sweat drop then we stared cheering again.


	2. Chapter 2: Even if I can't see you

**Hello everyone… so since I had some reviews I decided to continue. I made a picture showing the school uniform in my deviant art account. If you want to see it just search for jadeluna142. **

**This will make things easier for you:**

"**Haou talking to Jaden using their telepathy"**

_Jaden talking to haou using their telepathy+_

"_a character talking"_

Chapter 2: even if I can't see you…

I was at a beach. The wind was cold, the sky was clouded. The ocean look dark even sad. There were rocks scatter everywhere. The landscapes look depressing. I sat on the sand looking at the ocean. Maybe this was a dream but it felt too real. Then I realize someone approaching me. He was wearing a white jacket blue jeans and brown boots. He had a blue scarf on his neck, but I couldn't see his face clearly.

"_You know_" he said, he had an accent. _"I miss you, I don't know if I'll ever see you again but if I do I'll tell you what I couldn't say back then. So wait for me ok judai"_

My eyes flew open as I fell down my breathing was hard but I was happy. Who was that person? And why was I happy? There was no reason for me to be happy those words weren't meant for me they were for Judai. Still I couldn't help feeling hope. Hope of seeing that person again.

"_I'm afraid to ask but what happen? Where you chasing fried shrimps in your dreams again?"_ said my twin. Haou was standing at my door arms cross over her chest and with a teasing smile in her face.

"_No, I just fell down my bed while I was sleeping" _I said not looking at her.

She yell a 'she is ok' for my dad and Lex to hear. _"Hurry today is our first day of school. You don't want to be late do you? _"She said then turns around but stops half way and said _"Your aura color is weird" _she wasn't looking at me. This only meant bad news.

"_W-What do you mean?" _Oh that's just great. She was using her power on me. I hope she doesn't find anything.

"_Its silver mix with light pink" _

"_What about it? And what does it mean?" _ She turn around, she was still looking to her side not meeting my eyes. _"Your aura is usually yellow. The silver means hope and a new future, but the pink…you know what we are going to be late so lets hurry" _With that she turn around and ran as fast as she could.

"_Don't run away from me you coward" _I yell. Then I heard a loud thump. Haou probably fell; she is as clumsy as I am.

I put on my uniform. It was a white shirt, on top a black jacket, red skirt and black sucks that reach to my knees. I decided to take a scarf with me it was cold outside. Alexis' uniform is a little different than mine because she is one of the top students of the school. The only thing that changes is her skirt, its blue. The boys' normal uniform is a yellow jacket, with a shirt and white jeans. Top students have to wear blue jackets.

(AT SCHOOL)

1st, 2nd and 3rd period past by very quickly. I wasn't paying attention to what the teachers were saying. My dream kept bugging me all day. What could it mean? Then it was time for first lunch. MY cousin was waiting for me at the entrance of the cafeteria. I follow her to a table. Six people were already there including my golden eye glowing sister. The table was round I sat next to Haou and Lex sat next to me.

"_Hello, I'm Syrus" _said a boy with light blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the normal boys' uniform.

"_Hello mates. I'm Jim." _A guy with a cowboy hat said. He had black hair was tall and had a bandages covering one of his eyes. HE was wearing a top student uniform.

"_You slackers can call me Chazz Pringzton. I'm the top student of this academy" _Chazz said he had a superior tone in his voice; he had black hair and black eyes. _"Yeah, if you don't count Johan, Jesse, Jim Alexis, Me, and all the other students in this school. By the way I'm Edo_" a boy with blue eyes and grey hair said. He had an elegant form of speaking.

"_Hey can I call you Haou-nee and Jaden-nee please? Oh, my name is Blair" _a girl not much taller than Syrus said. She had brown eyes and dark long hair.

"_Sure" _My twin and I said. Everyone just said "wow."

"_They don't fight. Well not like some other twins we know" _said Edo, I just raise an eyebrow_. "Those slacker haven't been to school in a month" _said chazz making a face that said I don't care. Who were they talking about? I looked at Lex confuse. I was about to ask who were they talking about when the bell rang. Oh well time to go. I guess I'll find out later.

The day went by so fast. When I realized it was the end of 6th period. You may think that by now I would know or at least have a clue of what I'm looking for. Well you are wrong things are worst. I keep getting weirder feelings. Argh! Why does this have to happen to me? God what are you doing to me?

When I notice I was walking alone who knows where with a brown cat following me. I Sigh, I was lost again, figures most of the time I've been so deep in thought (which is new for me) that I didn't pay attention to anything. There was a little park just across the street from where I was. Since I'm here I might as well go check it out, so I did.

The park was calm and peaceful, there was snow everywhere. It was a beautiful white wonderland for children to play. Swings, slides, play horses etc. were there. On the right side of the swings was a tree. The tree was tall strong and it looked very old. I was walking to the tree when suddenly my scarf was blown by the wind. "Really? I'm freezing here and that happens…sigh… I might as well go for it" I said when I heard a guitar been played. The song was gentle yet sad. It was coming from behind the tree. I didn't want to disturb whoever was playing, so I just stood there and listen to the beautiful sound.

"_If you had a gray day, don't worry I'll be here with a song to make you smile" _He was singing. His voice was calm and charming. _"If you want to escape from me, go. I'll make a song to give me strength to live" _Whit every word he sang I could sense his feeling loneliness, sadness but most of all the desire of seeing a person. "_I have no more reasons to give than the pain I of thinking I will never see you again. I feel the rain come down I look at my window and see you but then I realize it's an illusion. I miss you" _That so sweet. I could almost feel tears forming in my eyes _"I just want you to know that I'll listen to you even if I can't see you" _The music stop leaving an awkward silence

I gather all my courage and decided to see the person who was playing. MY eyes widen. There in front of me was an angel. He had blue hair that put the sky to shame. His eyes were like precious emeralds. The bluenet was wearing a white jacket blue jeans and brown boots. It gave me a feeling of déjà vu.

"That was very beautiful" I said, and he finally notices me beside him.

He looked at me, and it made my face turn many shades of red. His eyes widen, and then in whisper loud enough for me to here he said _"...Judai…?" _

**Sorry if the chapter isn't that good but I'm kind of sick so its been affecting me. Keep on reviewing please.**

**Here is the preview for next chapter.**

"_I want to know about Judai's past" I said, I wasn't backing off this time. This might get the answers I needed. _

**Next chapter everything will be revile. **


	3. Chapter 3: Remember

**Umi-chan: Hello everyone here the next chapter. I hope you like it. If you see some guys in an ambulance tell them I'm here. Ok? *faints***

**Jesse: I think she is dead…*poke poke poke***

**Jaden: No she just fainted from thinking too much…. Let's draw on her face.**

**Jesse: Good idea, I'll go for the markers.**

**Jaden: bring permanent markers. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

**Jesse:** **This will make things easier for you:**

"_**Haou talking to Jaden using their telepathy**_**"**

_+Jaden talking to Haou using their telepathy+_

"_A character talking_**"**

**Jesse is good Jesse. Emerald eyes Jesse.**

**Johan is evil Johan. Orange eyes Johan**

Chapter 3: Remember

"…_Judai_..?"

My life officially sucks. I meet this handsome guy and he knows Judai. Really? Fate do you hate me that much? "_W-w-wha-what a-are yo-ou-ou t-t-tal-talking-ing a-a-abo-bout? My-y na-name i-i-s Ja-Ja-Jad-Jaden_" I stutter. I didn't know if it was because I was so nervous or because I was freezing.

He finally looked away and stared searching for something in the backpack that was to his side. Then he took out a teal-blue scarf. It was long and silky. He stood up and put the scarf around my neck. His face only inches away. I stared blushing like there was no tomorrow. He then took some steps backward.

"You most have been cold, and I'm sorry I just confuse you with someone else. It just that you look so much like Judai" He said. Sadness and disappointment show in his face. It hurt to know that I wasn't the person he wanted. "Thank you" He said as he sat in the floor.

"What for?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You said you liked my song. I actually wrote it for someone..." he said as I sat next to him. "But that person die before I could even finish it" He cover his eyes with his bangs.

"I'm so sorry" That was all I could say. I just couldn't imagine the pain of losing someone. If I were to lose my dad, Alexis, Fubuki or my sister. I don't know what I would do. The mere thought brought tears to my eyes. I stared crying, the bluenet saw me and panic. He didn't know what to do to stop me from crying.

"Please don't cry" He said as he embraced me in a hug. I calmed down a little but my tears were still running.

"It must b-b-be so pain-painful…*sniff*…saying g-g-good bye" He was still hugging me, which made my face invent a new shade of red.

"When we lose someone we really care about, we never say good bye… they are always with us in our hearts. We may not be able to see them, but they are always with us" He said, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ok" I wipe my tears and gave him a warm smile.

"That's much better" He said

"_**Jaden were are you? Lex and I've been searching for you**_." Hou said in my mind. Wow, it took them an hour to realize I was gone. That goes to show how much they listen to me.

"I have to go my sister is probably looking for me" I said as I stood up.

"See ya, Jaden" he said.

I said bye then stared walking. When I reach the other side of the park. I realize that I didn't even ask his name and I still had his scarf. I was kicking myself mentally.

"_**Jaden where are you?" **_Haou yell in my head. It gave me a headache.

+_I'm not telling you. Where are you? I'll go to where you are. + _I answer her.

"_**Finally you answer. We are in front of a bakery shop. There is a park to our right and a little shop to our left."**_

___I know where you are stay there and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute+_ I stared running.

-++++++++-+++++++-++2 hours later-+++++-+++++-+++++-+++++-

"I thought you said you knew where we were?" Lex almost yelled at me. Wow, she can be pretty scary when she is angry.

"I got lost sorry" I said with a sheepish smile. You see when I was looking for them I kept on turning and changing directions. I ended up God-knows-where.

We enter our house, it was dark and kind of spooky when the lights were off, but still it gave me a warm feeling. We entered the living room. The walls were painted in a creamy yellow color. The sofa was color dark and the pillow were a black with brown squares and light brown circles. Make you wonder who were the people who decorate this uh? Anyways in the center of the room was a table and on the other side of the room was a plasma TV. No one uses it, we hardly watch TV.

"Hey, Alexis we need to talk" I said, she was a little startled because I don't usually call her Alexis.

"Yeah, Jay what's up? Is there something wrong? "She was a little nervous.

"Tell me about Judai's past" I demanded. She waited for me to chicken out, because I normally regret asking and then back out.

"Jaden you know I'm forbidden to think about Judai let alone talk about him" she said when she realize how serious I was. Normally this would drop the subject, but not today.

"I need to know about Judai's past" I demanded again. I was going to get my answers and I was not going to chicken out this time. "I also would like to know about Judai's past at least a little" Haou said, I was stunned, Maybe I wasn't the only one who wanted answers.

"Ok fine I'll tell you" She said defeated. Hahaha I win. She closed her eyes and smile. "Judai was a very kind person. He made people feel at home. He had an over dose of confidence. He looked exactly like Judai. You even have the same personality. He was physic that would explain your powers. He once told me a secret I think you should kn-"

"And what would that secret be Alexis?" My dad came at that point. His face was priceless he was so mad, and just when Alexis was about to tell me the secret. Why? Destiny Why? Well I should say something before dad stars to yell at Lex.

"Dad I ask Lex about Judai. I insisted don't blame her." He glared at me. He has never done that.

"Jaden go to your room NOW" he said pointing to the stairs. He was still glaring at me and it made me feel bad. What so wrong about wanting to know Judai's past? I mean in a way it's my past.

I was boiling mad. Why just me? I pounded as I made my way to my room. When I got to my rom I shut the door close, and sat on my bed. I wanted to know what they were talking about. I close my eyes wishing to be in the living room to hear what dad had to say to them. When I open my eyes I was in the living room with my dad and Lex. Then I realize that I was seeing and hearing what Haou was seeing and hearing. I love my telepathy.

==================================Haou pov===========================================

I was in sitting in the couch waiting for…..well whatever was about to come. I felt a chill down my spine, like someone was right behind me. I let it slide, right now was not the time for that.

"There is something important we need to discuss. It's about Judai and Jaden" My dad said. Lex and I just nodded for him to continue.

"As you already know Haou and Jaden are Judai's clones." We nodded "The reason why I don't want Jaden to know about Judai is because they are both connected. One little thing can make Jaden remember Judai's past"

"But how is that wrong? And why only Jaden?" I ask. I was so confuse, we are both clones from the same person. Wouldn't be the same for both of us?

"Haou I didn't tell you this but when I clone you and Jay I change your DNA a little. That's the reason why you have golden eyes. Jaden on the other hand has the exact DNA as Judai. That's why she has the same appearance and personality as Judai." My dad sighed. I had A really confuse look in my face, I didn't understand a thing.

"Weren't clones supposed to have the memories of the person who they were clone after?" Alexis question.

"Yes, Jaden should have Judai's memories, but when she woke up. She didn't who she was, her mind was blank. As time past when ever she remembered or I mention Judai she would fall into a deep slumber. She sometimes slept for weeks. You remember right Haou?" I nodded "I did some test on her and found out that if she were to remember she could fall into a deep coma or worst she could die" I gasped, MY poor little sister. I can't let that happen I'll do whatever it takes. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, like I was being stab with a knife.

"But why?" I heard Alexis ask. She sounded concern and about to cry.

"Apparently he-" "AHHHHHH" my dad was interrupted by a scream. Jaden was in danger; I forgot the pain in my chest and ran towards her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-With Jaden-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Or worst she could die" I heard my dad say. I stop using my telepathy at that moment. I was going around circles in my bedroom. Suddenly my head stared to hurt. The pain was killing me. I did what anybody would have done I scream. Then everything went dark.

Umi-chan: hey I hope you had a happy thanks giving day. And please check out my other story _Make a wish_

Jaden: I hope you like the chapter.

Jesse: I hope you would stay sleep for more time than you did .I was about to draw a poky poky in your face.

Umi-chan: so it was you.* takes out a glitter and wings* Jesse you are about to become a fairy in my fic.

Jesse:*runs away* never!

Umi-chan: *runs after him* get back here

Jaden: Please review. Your reviews are what inspire umi-chan to write, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）Oh my gosh she updated... !

(｡-_-｡) yes I finally updated sorry if it took me a while I lost my inspiration and well it's hard to write without one. Anyways enjoy

This will make things easier for you:

**"Haou talking to Jaden using their telepathy"**

_'Jaden talking to Haou using their telepathy'_

"a character talking"

Jesse is emerald eye jesse

johan is the one with ember eyes ( Yubel Johan)

Meeting

" How in hell did you got me involve in this?" I said glaring at the bluenet running next to me.

" It was an accident but you have to admit this is fun" he said as he took some icing from my face.

" If I wasn't running for my life I would kill you!"

-a couple of hours earlier-

"I finally found it" I said triumphantly. I was standing in front of a bakery. It was painted in a sky blue color, with big display windows. Each window had a different type of cake, strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. you could just smell them. On top of the entrance in big white letters was written 'sweet magic.'

I shook my head to stop the trance the cakes had put me in. I think spending so much time with Jaden has finally affected me. " Jaden..." I sigh. It's been two weeks since she pass out in her room. Our dad said she was just sleeping, bit I just can't help feeling like she will never wake up. I mentally kick myself, I should not be thinking like that.

I enter the bakery, and was greeted by a lady. She seem a little old, with brown hair all tied up in a pony tail, brown eyes, and a pink apron on top of her blue dress.

"What would you like?" she asked sweetly

"Um mm..." OK I had no idea of what to take. " What kind of cake would be right as a gift?"

" Mmmmmm..." she looked like she was thinking " I know just witch one you need" she said then went to the back of the store. She return with a cake. The cake was very impressive, it had white icing on it's borders, and the corners were highlight with blue icing. But what impress me were the icing flowers on top. They were a light blue, with light green leaf surrounding them. If I didn't know they looked just like teal flowers.

"...I'll take it" I said with a monotone voice. She put it in a pink box, I paid for the cake, took it and then got out of there. My first time going out alone and it was easy.

Or so I thought until...

" Watch out!"

Crash!

Thump

OK so this is what happen. I got out of the store and was about to leave. When this guy came out of nowhere, bumped into me, made the cake crash on my face, covering me with icing, making me fall. And he just stood there with a dumb look on his face watching it all.

My eyes where glowing with anger, first time in my life I tried to do something nice for someone and I ended up cover in icing. This is the reason why Jaden is the nice one.

I stood up and was about to yell at him when a bullet pass in front of my face. I was so in shock I think my eyes were going to pop out. I look to where the bullet came from and I saw some guys in black one of the had a gun. He had it hidden under his coat.

" Shit, their using the tranq bullets" he said in a whisper loud enough for me to hear.

" WHAT?" he took my hand, and we ran like hell.

"So here is the deal... I'm being follow by my "bodyguard" supposedly"

" If they are your body guards why the heck are they trying to kill me?"

" Actually they are trying to capture you and me too. They are more like my kidnapers but they are suppose to keep me save too. They must have thought you were my friend and that's why they are trying to capture you too" he said we turn a corner. OK this has gone from bad to worst. I had to do something.

I saw a warehouse close ahead two streets away from us. We just had to get there and well be save. " we need to go there" I told him as I pointed to the warehouse " if we hide there long enough we'll be able to lose them."

" Are you crazy. What if it's lock?"

" You just leave that to me" I grinned, I got to admit even if it was dangerous it made me feel excitement. We reach the ware house, and as he said it was closed.

" Now what?" he said looking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and put my hand on the door close my eye and concentrate. OK powers don't fail me now. I had to wish, desire with all my heart for that door to open. After some tries it did, and just in time because our persuators were catching up to us.

We got inside close the door, lock it, and waited. Everything was pitch black inside, we couldn't see anything. Then we heart footsteps outside, then voices. " where did they go?" a man said, his voice sounded deep and menacing " we lost them. Call the boss" then i heard some of then leave.

"They are going to circle the block. So we won't be able to leave for a while. Let's hide here until they go" the boy beside me said.

I heard a click and the lights lit up, making my eyes hurt until they adjust. The warehouse was full of cars, of all types. Then I look at the boy, like really look at him before I just knew he was a boy and he had just made my life hell, he had dark teal blue hair, ember eyes. And he was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, dark boots. He was pretty h- what the heck am I thinking. To keep my mind from thinking I stared looking for something to clean myself with.

" hey, catch" the bluenet said then trow me one of the blankets that was covering one of the cars. "What your name anyways?"

" Haou" I said.

" Pretty cool name. Mine is Johan" He said with a grin. He took a cellphone and stared dialing some number, then he put the phone in speaker mode.

_" Johan, are you OK idiot? Did they catch you? When I look back you weren't there what happen?"_ It was a guy's voice, he sounded more pissed then worry.

" I'm fine, thanks to Haou they didn't catch me."

_" Haou? Who's that?"_

" Just a pretty awesome girl I met" Johan said grinning at me. I wasn't blushing, there's no way I was blushing. " but we are still not off the hook, we are hiding in a warehouse, our kidnapers are outside and you own a cake to Haou. Would you accept a IOU from my brother until he pay you for the cake?" he look at me but before I could say anything Johan's brother answer "_What me? Why me? You probably did something_, _and you are blaming me. How is that even possible if o wasn't even there_?"

"Because we just got poor Haou mix up in all of this and they are trying to kidnap her now"

" They also try to shoot me with a tranq bullet" i said

"_ A tranquilizer bullet! What kind of people go around hunting kids with tranquilizer bullets_?"

" What is going on? At least tell me something, since I'm already in this mess." I ask

"..." they both stay silent and it was pissing me off.

"Can you at least tell me your brother's name or something"

" _My name is Jesse Anderson Johan's brother. We would tell you more about this but I don't think Johan wants to get you more involve than you already are_"

"it's open" a man yell " they most be in here" the man was on the other side of the ware house. He couldn't see us yet.

"_What-" _Jesse was cut off when Johan hang up.

We were trap. There were men waiting for us outside and some searching for us inside. We were doomed.

_'Oh that's great. You've taken a quick look around a give up. Why don't you just lay down and wait for them to trap you?' _my eyes widen Jaden wastalking to me. Did she wake up._ 'What about Johan aren't you going to even try and help him? Just let them catch him? Kill him? Haou you are a psychic for god's sake use it.'_

_'_**Jaden!" **I scream in my mind.

She didn't answer. She was gone again. I fought back my tears we were running out of time. Then I saw a corner were the light didn't hit.

"That's it, Johan follow me" I whisper. We reach the corner and stood were the shadows were. " hold my hand, don't move or talk don't do anything"

"But-" Jhan tried to protest.

"Don't do anything. Now hold my hand" he did as he was order. I closed my eyes tightly, and concentrated. I could feel Johan staring at me, probably thinking if I was crazy or not. He tense the I heard foots steps in front of us. " we didn't find them boss" I heard a man say.

" it's OK leave them for now. I'm happy with the information we achieve." a woman said, her voice sanded mischievous in a playful way " I finally found my little Judai" that last she whisper but I still hear her.

Panic was washing over me. Judai were they referring to me. Did they thought I was Judai. A few minutes later they were gone. I couldn't stand it anymore, now I was scare. Did somebody knew about me and my sister. What did Johan and his brother had to do with all of this. " Johan I think I'm more involve in this than what you know"

**Dun duh duh**

**what would happen next? will Jaden ever wake up? who is this mysterious woman? And who exactly are Jesse and Johan?**

**Johan: This is not a tv show you know. you are just acting like a fool.**

**Me:yeah well screw you.**

**Haou: please review, It'll make umi's imagination come back...probably**


	5. hey I Know you

I'm having a really big writer's block with this fic (￣^￣)ゞ I don't know why? Anyways today I updated one of my YouTube accounts (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))yay I'm gonna try and update my deviantart account as well. !(･_･;? I sometimes wonder if people even read this notes? Tell me if you do ok?

I know you!

Sometimes you wake up and the world is just plain different.

The sound of shattering glass is what made me open my eyes, Haou was probably trying to wash the dishes again.

I stagger to the window, forcing my body back to life after god-knows-how -much-time of being passed out on my bed, and I peeked through the slats. It was morning, but I didn't remember going to sleep. The last thing I remember was nothing actually.

" Jaden!"

" WHAT?" I think my heart stop. Alexis' voice scare me to death, she looked happy, heck I think she was going to explode of happiness . She hug me and if she wanted to break me in two, it was working.

" Can't...Breath..." i said faintly, and she let go.

" Sorry I was just so happy to see you an-"

" What happen?" I asked, to tell you the truth I din't wanna know. I had a bad feeling. Maybe there was a reason why I forgot almost everything that happen yesterday.

" Umm... Where should I star?"

" Star from the beginning"

" You kinda fainted... For 2 weeks..." she pause to see my reaction, I was shocked. Ok, I know that I like to sleep a lot, but that is just ridiculous.

" And theres more" what else can be wrong. " Haou-"

Crash! That sound of glass shattering again. I ran to the living room, maybe Haou was in danger or something. Running made me more dizzy than I already was but I continue. I reach the living room nothing. I ran to the next room, the kitchen...

My eyes widen when i saw Haou. She was... Smiling..? my sister does not smile. Specially with a goofy smile like the one she had right now. When she saw me the smile disappear and her usual grumpy face appear.

"Jaden! Your awake!" she ran to me and hug me. " Don't do that to me ever again."

" Who are you and what did you do to Haou?" i looked at her like she was a strange bug. Which make her mad and she whack me in the face. " oww.. I just woke up and that's how you treat me"

"You said I wasn't your sister!"

" Thats because you just had a goofy smile on your face. It kinda surprise me" i said this and she turn deep red. Was she embarrass? That's a first... Maybe I'm still dreaming. Yeah that's probably it. With both my hands I slap both my cheeks. Leaving hand prints on them.

" What are you doing?" she raise an eyebrow at me. Thats when I got the perfect idea, I'm gonna see her soul. I look at her on the eye and saw nothing. Geez, why did had to be so good at hiding her emotions. Ok, Jaden don't give up try again. I look harder and saw a person I could tell he wasn't someone from our family. She was worry about that person, but i cant see his face. When the image was getting clearer she turn away. Leaving me there in suspense. Whyyyyyyyy? Just when I was about to see his face. The only good thing is that I can now tease her.

"You like someone" I was grinning from ear to ear.

" I don't like him, his annoying, and a pervert, an h-" she cover her mouth with her hands to stop talking. I can't believe she actually emitted theirs someone. " Jaden stop using your powers on me"

" Why your always using yours on me, and you haven't told me what the pink meant" i said, now she was the one grinning ear to ear.

" You wanna know what it meant it meant love. You like someone too don't you"

" are you crazy I do- oh!" I blush the moment I remember the guy from the park. He was the definition of cute. I wonder when will I meet him again.

" I see I was right, the pink color just became stringer" yeah along with the shade of red in my face. Its not love it's more a liking feeling.

"Anyways what day is today?" I asked

" Monday"

I completely lost track of time. All the make up I'm gonna have to do.y teacher are gonna kill me.

" Don't worry you slept all through, winter break. And you woke just in time to go back to school. By the way are you going?"

" Yeah I'm going. WAIT! WHAT? I miss Christmas !" I ran to scones and stared crying like a baby. Yes I'm very childish at times.

" Stop it. Drama queen your presents are in your room. You didn't miss anything, since we didn't celebrate. Now get ready and let's go, or we r gonna be late"

" Nooooo~~" yeah I was still crying in that corner.

_~~~~_~~~~~ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))At school_~~~~~_

First period was so boring . I finish my work in no time. I wonder how there are people passing if Mr. Crowler the Math teacher doesn't explain anything to us. Scratch that he doesn't teach At all. Well my next period is Literature, I'm gonna like that. I may not like books but I have a good feeling. Something awesome is gonna happen.

I reach my destination, room 826 Miss Shriners' class. I open the door, right when I step inside I bump into sone one. That made me drop my books .

" Sorry I didn't see-" brown orbs met with emerald. It was him " Its you" we both said at the same time as we pointed to each other. It was the same guy from the park. He was wearing the boys blue uniform.

He pick up my books and gave them to me. " Sorry" and scratch the back of his head.

"Well at least you have more manners than your brother" Haou was right behind me. She scare me, wait did this two know each other. " Do you two know each other?" I asked, a little bit suspicious.

" Well Haou I am the smartest and polite one of the two, and yes we met some days ago" the bluenet said.

" Oh yeah if your the polite one why haven't you introduce yourself, and to let you know Johan may act stupid but his pretty smart" Haou smack her forehead. So Johan... My sister has a crush on some one. She saw me grinning and turn red. " I'm going to my seat" and with that she left.

"Jajajaja... She always acts like that when it comes to Johan" Mr. Cutie said, ok I don't know his name so I'm just gonna call him that OK. " sorry for not introducing I'm -"

" Are you two ever going to sit down" Miss Shriner said, there was smoke coming out of her hears. She is my favorite teacher but she can be very scary at times. so Mr cutie and I sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

A woman was sitting in her desk. Like now she was always alone. Her hair was two color half purple and half white. She had dark skin, Her eyes held so much sorrow.

" Boss we got him." a man said trough a communicator.

"Good bring him here. There some unfinished business I need to take care of"

Then tree man enter, two of them were wearing black. The third was tied with a rope. The man look beat up. Like he had been in a horrible fight. He look up and saw the woman. "Yubel' the name came out with so much hatred.

"Oh my, you remember me. Old friend." Yubel said with with a playful tune " Mr. Yuki aren't you gonna say anything to your favorite student?"

"..." He said nothing

" I have a very funny story to tell you. The other day when I was..."She stop to think for the right words "picking up my students. I saw someone very interesting. A girl,oh but not just any girl. She look just extremely like someone you and I know very well."

Mr. Yuki's eyes widen the moment he realize who she was talking about.

"You clone Judai!" she continue with a more angry tone than before " You stole my life's research to clone Judai!" Yubel inhale deeply and calm herself " No matter I'm going to get back what its rightfully mine, and I think I'll star with that girl I saw"

So how was that? (；´Д`A probably not as interesting as it should be ～（ゝ。∂ hey why do you tell me something that you want to happen maybe that'll help me with this major writer's block.(^O^)／ and remember to review


End file.
